Hoss (S3-S1)
Gabriel "Hoss" Jackman has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Gabriel "Hoss" Jackman is an original character and anti-hero created by Jack Bauer. Character History Earlier Life Born on January the 5th, 1979, Gabriel Jackman had gotten the childhood nickname of being called Hoss by his father. It was due to his father comparing Gabriel to Hoss Cartwright, a character from the TV series Bonanza. He was neither someone who liked a "Hoss", but he would find out that it was a word that meant "big in stature and big in spirit". Gabriel would be made fun of because of the name since his father always addressed him as Hoss. The name stuck with Gabriel as he grew older and he was unable to step away from the Hoss name. When he reached an adult, Gabriel would leave his family and move to America. At first he was unable to get the type of jobs he wanted, so he bound around from job to job. He could never keep himself at one job often due to fighting and having physical confrontations with his other co-workers, but manage to keep one as a construction worker. Godfather It was in early 2003, when Gabriel, at the age of 24, decided to he would move to Boston, Massachusetts. He had moved there because he had heard of a new job offering and Gabriel was still working as a construction worker. He would have gotten the job and began doing construction work for a new night club. It would be working on that job he would encounter Jackie O’Neil, a local Boston mob boss. Jackie would have noticed Gabriel’s angry attitude towards the other workers and selected him to be one of his enforcers for his criminal group. Knowing that this was just another job, Gabriel agreed but Jackie started to treat Gabriel like his own brother because he was starting to like him and Gabriel found himself working a much more better job: intimidation. Gabriel found himself using the skills he had learned over the years and put it into hurting and even killing people for a living, although it came that type of baggage, Gabriel swore that he would not become a soulless monster who maims and kills. Gabriel's loyalty was so good to Jackie that in 2005 Jackie would have named Gabriel the godfather to his third born son, Derek. Gabriel was so honored by this decision, he swore to Jackie and Derek's brother Bobby that he would protect him when Jackie instructed Gabriel to watch over Derek. Gabriel would continued his duty of being a top enforcer and godfather to Derek O'Neil, the latter of which felt that was his job in his life to protect someone. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Meeting an Angel While on the road heading back to Boston, Gabriel sees a young woman on the road and stopped then offered her a ride. She agreed and told her who she was and Hoss explained who he was, Angel saw he had a little baby boy named Derek O'Neil with him. Angel took a quick liking to the baby, whom she nicked name "Derry", she later found out that Gabriel was a mob enforcer for Jackie O'Neil and Derek was his son. Once their destination had arrived, Gabriel treated Angel to a free hotel suite, which she enjoyed greatly, enjoying all the perks and comforts. Gabriel went back to the nightclub where he met Jackie and resumed his duties. Later in the evening Gabriel saw that Angel had decided to check out Boston and went out to see the nightlife. She was approached by a dude on the street who offered her a pass to a rock show featuring a band named Anarchy, to which she went and enjoyed. While there she met the mob boss Jackie O'Neil, whom she had a small talk with before Jonathan James Nelson, lead singer of the band, walks up and introduced himself. After the show, Gabriel tailed JJ and Angel per Jackie's orders after they hopped into JJ's sports car (with Angel driving) and headed off to an old bridge tower, where inside, Angel would be introduced to something terribly inhumane. A group of kids (all around her age or younger) gathered to commit a mutual suicide at the behest of JJ Nelson. Hoss would have arrived then entered the build where JJ tried to explain himself, but Angel wasn't hearing it as she tied a rope to his leg and Gabriel hung him over the side of the tower. Gabriel and Angel said their goodbyes and he went off in resuming his duties with Jackie O'Neil. But his next job would be a test of survival... Zombie Outbreak In the summer of 2007, Gabriel was called by Jackie to assist Bobby O'Neil for the ongoing problems he was having in Los Angeles. There was an ongoing turf war that Bobby needed help with and had gotten his brother to help him in defeating some of the K2K gang's areas, but needed Gabriel's help to fully finish the gang and leader off. After Jackie flow to LA personally, Gabriel went to work and began to help Bobby and his crew along with a mini-army of his own soldiers. They headed to the residency of T-Dawg, the leader of the K2K gang, in Compton, South Central, Los Angeles where they began to go and ready to kill the remaining members of the K2K gang only to face a new problem. Unbeknownst to everyone and the city itself a group of criminals had succeeded in getting several barrels filled with 2-4-5 Trioxin, a chemical that was used in re-animating the deceased, and one of the barrels cracked open, releasing some of its gas into the air and plaguing LA with a zombie outbreak. Gabriel assisted in helping Bobby and Johnny and T-Dawg himself, whom had escaped the chaos with the aid of his gang members. They had met in Bones Darley's gun shop where they stocked up on guns and ammo. After having a quick shootout that ends with the two feuding criminals agreeing to help each other, Bones leads the group to the sewers where they would hold up for the time being until the next chance of getting out of there alive. After two of K2K gang members had died from zombies after checking the manhole entrance for zombies, T-Dawg, Johnny, Bobby, and Gabriel followed Bones' lead where they escaped into a nearby manhole and got into a military hummer where they driven around the city, trying to get out of there while escaping from zombies. Eventually they had arrived back at Bones' store where the five of them re-grouped themselves for the time being. Both Bobby and T-Dawg had called a truce having gotten to know each other during that time and vowed to work easy with Billy Darley although T-Dawg did not give his hopes up for that occurring. After an air born antidote called 5-2-4 Oxinide, which was secretly developed by the Darrow Chemical Company as an antidote to their chemical, caused the zombie outbreak to cease, T-Dawg and Johnny would be attacked by some of the remaining zombies after seeing the military doing some cleaning up. Gabriel, Bobby, and Johnny would be able escape and later Gabriel traveled with Bobby to oversee a drug deal in New York City. New Trouble Regular Appearance Gabriel stands at five foot nine inches tall and weighs one hundred and sixty-five pounds. He has a medium body type. He has medium brown hair often having it slicked back and dark grey eyes. Gabriel commonly wears street clothing as an attire, but has opted to wear dress clothing on occasion. Trademark Gear Although he tends to use pistols and shotguns, Gabriel prefers to use mêlée weapons such as the numerous tools he used while working his odd jobs. The one that reeled him in was the weapon that was called the Splitting Maul while he worked as a construction worker. One side of it is identical of a sledge hammer while the other side is an axe. Category:Criminals